Soulmates
by Ianie.Salvatore
Summary: The story chronicles the love story of Elena Gilbert, who values truthful relationships, and Damon Salvatore, who is caught between his affection for Elena and nostalgia for his comatose wife. (All Human)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. I hope you'll enjoy it because I know I will. So here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I own the characters.

CHAPTER 1

"One blueberry muffin and a cup of latte please" a brunette smiles to the till lady ordering her morning breakfast. "That will be $20 ma'am" the saleslady tells the brunette as she hands her order to her. "Thank you" the brunette hands the money and takes her order from the saleslady.

EPOV

I take my order from the beautiful till lady and look for an empty booth. As I move towards the empty booth a man with a black suit and black sunglasses slides behind it before me.

"Hey I was going to sit there!" I say to him as politely as I can. "Oh sorry you were, my bad" he apologizes sarcastically but doesn't slide out of the booth.

"Can you please go find another one?" I tell him nicely. "Nope" he shrugs his shoulder and takes a sip from his coffee. "Come on I'm trying to be nice here." I say as friendly as I can but this guy is really testing my patience.

"Do you even know who you're talking to" he looks up at me and smirks. "I don't care who you are and where you came from, all I want is this booth." Yip I can be very stubborn when I want to be.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" he says a little too loudly for my liking. "Nope. Don't know, don't care!" I say to him with a glare directed to him. "I am not moving from here so you can…" he dismisses me and goes back to drinking his coffee. I stand there for a while but when I realise he isn't going to move from there I just walk away and eat my breakfast in the central park.

[Later that day]

I finally got my internship interview from Salvatore industries, so here I am standing in the corridor of the company and waiting for the receptionist to call my name.

"Elena Gilbert" I hear my name being called so I rush to the receptionist and she tell me to go in.

I open the door to 's office and see a young man with his back to me, but I must say it's a hot back. I knock on the door to let him know my presence. He turns around and I'm met with none other than the guy I met at the café this morning

"You"

"You"

So guys how did you'll like the first chapter? Please review and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so guys I'm back with a new chapter, hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries and the characters.

Chapter 2

EPOV

"What are you doing here" I ask in confusion and shock. "You are Damon Salvatore, aren't you?" I say answering my own question.

"Yip, the one and only" he says with a smirk, I want to rub off that smirk so badly. "Wow, small world eyy" I ask in a whisper.

"Totally" he says as he sits down on his chair. "Shall we begin the interview Miss Gilbert?" he asks smugly. "Nope, I really don't want to work with a guy who is so full of himself" I say to him a little too harsh.

"Suit yourself" he says going back to his work. I really don't want to work under a guy who thinks he can have whatever he wants. I'm not angry that he didn't give me that booth but I'm angry because he was trying to show off and I hate people who show off.

I get out of his office and shut the door with a bang. I hurry out of the corridor and hail a cab to aunt lily's place.

After 15 minutes the cab driver pulls in the driveway of a boarding house. It looks so beautiful but a little creepy. I take all my suitcases and knock on the door. I few seconds later Aunt Lily opens the door and takes me in a warm motherly embrace.

"It's so good to see again Elena" she says kissing my cheeks. "You too Aunt Lily" I say hugging her again. "Just call me Lily, aunt lily makes me feel old" she says laughing. "Okay Lily" I say to her.

"Ah, where are my manners, please come inside" she allows me in. "Don't worry about your luggage, Anna will take it to your room" she says guiding me to the living room.

"Your house is so beautiful" I compliment her house as I look around. "Thank you, Elena" she thanks me and tells me to go to my room to freshen up.

After taking a bath and changing into comfortable clothes I make my way to the kitchen, where I find Lily making Dinner.

"Can I help?" I ask her, looking down at what she was making. "Sure dear" she says in a nice motherly voice. "So what you making" I ask cutting the tomatoes she gave me. "Chicken parmesan" she replies proudly. "Mmm, it smells so yummy" I say moaning a little.

"So Deary, how was your day?" she asks looking at me. "Really bad" I reply sighing. "Why? What happened?" she asks concerned. "First I met a guy who was so full of himself and then I got to know the same guy was my boss, so I told him I don't want to work with him" I narrate my whole day story to her.

"What! That was a childish move" she says scolding me a little. "But I hate people with ego" I defend myself. "Well then don't worry I'll tell my son to allow you to do your internship in his company" she tells me. "Noo, I want to earn my job myself" I say a little offended.

"Okay then I'll just recommend you" she says. "Okay, but we'll let him decide if he wants to hire me or not" I try to make a deal with her. "Fine" she says sealing our deal.

Lily and I set the dining table before her sons come home. The doorbell rings and Lily tells me to open as she was busy making salad. I open the door to see Damon Salvatore standing on the porch impatiently.

"What are you doing here, are you stalking me?" I ask him folding my hands to my chest. "Don't think too highly of yourself, I live here, now move out of my way" he says pushing me aside and walks into the house.

I just stand there dumbfounded. I come out of my moment when I hear his voice again "BTW, what are you doing in my house" He asks eyeing me head to toe making me feel self-conscious.

"Aunt Lily invited me to live here for a few months." I reply to him suddenly feeling shy at the way he is looking at me.

"Damon, is that you?" Lily asks from the kitchen. "Yeah" he replies not taking his eyes off of me. Aunt Lily comes to the living room. "Damon this is Elena, my best friend's daughter and Elena this is Damon, my eldest son"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long wait guys, but in my defence i'll say that I'm on holidays with my family so I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. I couldn't just leave you guys hanging after the cliffhanger.


End file.
